parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town Part 9.
Here is part nine of James Graham's eleventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Transcript *Narrator: Well, Ly the Fairy knew that the first thing she had to, was that she must free Rayman and the others. *Ly the Fairy: Hey, Sullivan. *James P. Sullivan: Yes? And why are your here? *Ly the Fairy: I'm trying to set you all free. But I don't know how. If only you had your old powers back. *James P. Sullivan: Well, okay, I'll try. (takes out his book and reads it as Ly escapes) *Ly the Fairy: Magic feed corn? *James P. Sullivan: Yes, it can make some reindeer fly. *Ly the Fairy: Reindeer fly? *James P. Sullivan: Yes! Yes! Ridicolous, isn't it? *Narrator: Later, that night. Ly rounded some of Rayman's Christmas reindeer friends. They just had to take one nibble of that corn, and whee! Just loook at them go! I bet you know their names. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen... ...and don't forget to remember the next one is another story. (the reindeers hurry out to save Rayman, who escapes and hops on board with them) *Admiral Razorbeard: Hold it! What in the world are those eight animals? *Rayman, Sulley, and Kanga: Come on, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen, let's get out of here, and get going! (the reindeers obey and help our heroes escape) *Narrator: And that is how our heroes manage to escape from Prison! *Admiral Razorbeard: We shall haunt them down throughout the land. Those humans won't have one moments piece until they are captured again .(laughs evilly) *Rayman: It's not even safe here. The guards will be coming back. We'll have to push on. *Ly the Fairy: We'll go anywhere you say, Rayman. *Rayman: But then, suddenly, as they push on, Rayman sees that a poster has himself wanted. Those posters won't do any good. *Ly the Fairy: Oh, Rayman, look me take a good look at it. *Rayman: (chuckles) Pretty grand, eh? *Ly the Fairy: (giggles) It's perfect. *Rayman: Well, since I'm a kringle, I had to grow one sooner or later. (the characters laugh) Category:James Graham Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoof Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Parts